vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roronoa Zoro (Post-Timeskip)
Summary Roronoa Zoro, also known by his epithet “'Pirate Hunter'”, is the premier swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates and a member of the Monster Trio. Recruited as a mildly notorious bounty hunter (hence his “Pirate Hunter” moniker), he is a monstrously powerful man who don’t wield the power of a Devil Fruit, using a unique Santoryu Sword Style in battle of his own creation, wielding a sword in each hand along with one in the mouth. Zoro mostly drinks and sleeps in his spare time (when he is not busy training to get stronger), but can becomes such a real demon in battle that many people often wondered why someone of his strength isn't the captain. Whenever he engages in a serious fight, he tends to tie a bandana around his head. Also, he has a horrible sense of direction. Similar to Luffy’s goal, Zoro wishes to become the greatest swordsman in the world as a promise to his childhood rival Kuina, whom he wanted to win against but never could because she died in an accident. Unlike Luffy, however, he needs only to defeat Dracule “Hawk Eyes” Mihawk, the current greatest swordsman in the world, to do so. He actually meets up with Mihawk fairly early in the story, but failed to land even a single hit and was effortlessly defeated by Mihawk for his trouble. However, the man held back just enough to leave Zoro alive, and told him to challenge him again when he was ready. In a strange twist of events, after the Sabaody Island Incident, he is trained by Mihawk, the adversary he swore he'd defeat someday, for two years to become a stronger swordsman to protect his crew. For giving up his pride for the sake of others impresses Mihawk enough to agree. From his training with him, he finally learned how to turn his swords into Black Blades too (Busoshoku Haki, his specialty) as well learn Kenbunshoku Haki. Mainly because of his strength and for going alongside Luffy's battles, Zoro is counted as a member of "The Worst Generation" like his captain. After the time skip and events of Dressrosa, his third and current bounty is 320,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely far higher | High 7-A Name: Roronoa Zoro, epithet “Pirate Hunter” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 21. Classification: Human, Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Former Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Busoshoku Haki and Adept Kenbunshoku Haki user, Exceptional willpower, Superb Swordsmanship, Extrasensory Perception (Awakens 'the breath of all thing' which allows him to spiritually sense where all things were around him, able to know where all the boulders Mr. 1 tried to collapse on top of him, and dodge accordingly as well as feel the presense and location of his swords and the curse within Sandai Kitetsu), Air Manipulation (Can generate wind blades with sword slashes, can also create tornadoes of wind blades), Illusion Creation and Aura (Via Asura), Limited Fire Manipulation with Flying Dragon: Blaze, Enhanced Senses, Body Control (Can increase the muscles in his arms at will), Statistics Amplification (Via increasing the muscle mass of his arms to briefly enhance his strength and Asura), Limited Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Accelerated Development, Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Cold Temperatures, Curse Manipulation (He was able to overcome a cursed sword only by using his luck, the same cursed sword that bring bad things and mysterious deaths to the people who carry it. Not to mention that he had this cursed sword two years ago and no "bad thing" happened to him), Pain Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least City level (Easily defeated Overdosed Hyozou, who should be comparable to Overdosed Hody Jones, his Daisen Sekkai is this powerful), likely higher (Shouldn't be weaker than Base Luffy) | Large Mountain level (Almost killed Basil Hawkins twice) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can cleanly cut through a Pacifista and easily overpower the Kraken, which can easily destroy large ships) | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least City level, likely higher via powerscaling | Large Mountain level Stamina: Immense, was able to withstand Kuma's Ursus Shock and get up only moments after, in conjunction with this and other beatings he took in the length of the battle against Oz, he also shouldered the strain and fatigue the the shadows and Gears had put on Luffy's body (who had fallen asleep by then, as is his custom once he defeats the main villain of the arc) and still managed to remain standing afterwards and survive long enough for Chopper to see to his wounds. Range: Extended melee range with swords, hundreds of meters with ranged slashes Standard Equipment: His three katanas; Shusui, Wado Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu (all renowned high grade swords). Intelligence: Combat genius (Developed the sword styles he utilizes (including Santoryu, which is a style unique to him) by himself and grows at a very fast rate, at times even improves notably in the middle of battle), perceptive and adept fighter (quick to grasp the rhythm of battle and applying himself accordingly to gain benefit by the developments) and a man of canny tactical ability (has on more than one occasion pulled through with a victory with smart thinking), able to predict the opponent's movements even in situations when he has enough time to give one hit. Much like his captain, he's as thick as a plank outside of battle. Weaknesses: Zoro has a very poor sense of direction (i.e. climbing up buildings when told to go north and getting lost in a straight hallway). Notable Attacks/Techniques To see the full list of techniques click here. |-|Haki= Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Zoro is one of these people. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): Zoro is a specialized user of Busoshoku, displaying proficient levels of application, capable of using Busoshoku: Koka on himself and his weapons and being able to cover a large portion of his body with haki at once on a whim. The durability of his haki prevented his swords from suffering a single scratch after slicing through Pica's statue several times, and Pica's Busoshoku defense. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): Zoro has only displayed basic application of this power, only being able to witness instantaneous premonitions of the future with intense focus, and having only displayed the ability to sense the presence of others from upwards to a couple kilometers away. |-|Santōryū= Santōryū (Three Swords Style): Zoro's trademark; his primary sword style, created by himself. It is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including Iaido, simultaneous slashing techniques with all three of his swords, compressed air projectiles etc. * Rengoku Oni Giri (Purgatory Demon Slash): A much stronger version of "Oni Giri", where Zoro stands still facing away from his opponent, waiting for him to come while posing in the stance of "Oni Giri" to then turn around and leap to the attacking opponent. This may be a way to make his already lightning-fast triple slash even more sudden. * Tora Gari (Tiger Hunt): Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. * Ul-Tora Gari (Extreme Tiger Hunt): A much stronger version of "Tora Gari", where Zoro does the same, he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. * Kokujo O Tatsumaki (Black Rope Great Dragon Twister): A much stronger and more effective version of "Tatsu Maki", where Zoro performs the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. * Senhachiju Pound Ho (1080 Pound Cannon): As the name implies, is a much stronger version of the 108 pound canon. Zoro was able to destroy a massive rock wall (Pica) with ease. * Santoryu Ougi: Rokudo no Tsuji (Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Crossing of Six Paths): Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. * Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen, Daisen Sekai (Three Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand, Great Thousand Worlds: Zoro spins the two swords in his hands at an increasing momentum, he then imbues his hands and swords with Haki and slices the opponent with sheer strength, speed and accuracy. This technique could be used while running, or while airborne. |-|Ittōryū= Ittōryū (One Sword Style): A complementary stance to Zoro's Santōryū, which encompasses wielding one sword. Zoro primarily uses Ittōryū for specialized cutting techniques. ** Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song of Death): Zoro's stronger version of his original "Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" after the timeskip. Zoro swings his sword in a very speedy and strong unsheath move to slice his opponent. ** Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho (360 Pound Cannon): Zoro stronger version of his 36 Pound Cannon after the timeskip. *'Daishinkan (Great Dragon Shock):' Daishinkan consists of Zoro running towards his opponent with Shusui held outstretched in one arm. He then executes a two handed overhead swing used to split his opponent into two from the top down. The power of the move is such that even after cutting through Monet's snow body, the attack still resulted in a powerful shockwave that cut through the floor many meters ahead of him. Key: Dressrosa Saga '''| '''Wano Country Arc Notes: Named "Zolo" in the 4kids dub. He is not to be confused with the fictional Californian vigilante and swordsman Zorro. Others Notable Victories: Orochi (One-Punch Man) Orochi's Profile (Speed was equalized and 7-B versions were used) Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) Meliodas's Profile (Sealed Meliodas and Dressrosa Zoro were used. Speed was equalized. 7-B versions were used. Lostvayne was restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pirates Category:Air Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Adaptation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pressure Users